Nothing like that New Car Smell
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: After 12 years,  El and Liv's Crown Vic bites the dust and they get a new set of wheels, but they reflect on all 12 years of memories made in that car. They also decide how to "cristen" the new ride.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters.

Note: I thought that Elliot and Olivia are due for a new car. Their burgundy Crown Vic has to be worn out after twelve years. I am assuming theirs is a 1999 Crown Victoria.

Nothing Like that New Car Smell

Even though it has been autumn for over a month, the current midday temperature of ninety-two that is baking New York City is summer's way of paying a visit not nobody is too happy about, especially not two detectives stuck in an endless traffic jam.

Olivia wipes the sweat from her forehead one more time then turns the air conditioning on in the car. After a short wait, the realization hits her.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah Liv, the a/c is busted" El replies.

"What else is gonna break on this piece of junk? This thing's already been in the shop three times this month alone!"

"Aww Liv, you're gonna hurt her feelings talking like that" El replies patting the dashboard lovingly.

"_Her _Elliot? Cars don't have genders." Liv smirks, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Yeah they do Liv" El smirks back, inching along in traffic.

Liv removes her blouse revealing a spaghetti strapped tank top. She tosses the blouse into the back seat and turns to face Elliot.

"Ok Elliot, so how do you tell whether a car is a boy or a girl then, huh?"

Elliot turns his head to answer his partner's question.

"Well Liv, you have to…"

The sight of Olivia in a tank top-not just any tank top, but one that is currently revealing a dangerous amount of cleavage instantly freezes Elliot's brain. He just sits there gawking at his partner, mouth gaping.

"Elliot, car!" Olivia suddenly yells, pointing at the rear end of the car in front of them that is fast approaching.

Elliot slams on the breaks, just in time.

"Sorry Liv, I got distracted."

"So I saw. You gotta keep your eyes on the ROAD El" Liv answers, playfully smacking his arm.

"Oh, I will try Liv." Elliot replies brining the car to a dead stop in the awful traffic.

Deciding to try and get maybe a degree or two cooler and get even with Olivia for torturing him, Elliot removes first his tie, undoing it then snapping it from his neck and tossing it into the backseat. Instantly he feels Olivia's eyes on him. Now he goes to work on his shirt. His sleeves are already undone and rolled up so all he has to do is unbutton the front. One by one and deliberately slow, Elliot unbuttons the shirt. His fingers slide down his chest after he undoes each button. Once the last one is open he rips the garment from his body then tosses it too into the backseat. Upon doing this he hears Olivia gasp. Elliot smirks-revenge is his.

Olivia cannot tear her eyes away from her partner's now shirtless upper half. He is wearing a white tank top, and yes, she has seen him without any shirt on before, however, he seems to have gotten even more ripped since then; the white cotton of the tank top is gripping him just right as the sweat makes the exposed skin glisten. Olivia realizes how much she would love to rip that tank top right off of him right this very second.

The traffic begins to move again so Elliot speeds up to a measly twenty miles per hour. This sudden movement brings Olivia's mind back to reality. She blushes in embarrassment at the realization of what she was just thinking about Elliot.

They move along at this slow pace for a few miles when a sweet sticky smell invades the car. Olivia looks up at Elliot who nods as if to say that he smells it too.

"Its antifreeze isn't it El?"

"Yep. Damn it! We're overheating!" El replies, examining the temperature gauge on the instrument panel.

The needle is in fact well into the "danger zone" and the check engine light has come on. Elliot pulls the Crown Vic over onto the shoulder of the road and shuts it off. He pops the hood then carefully gets out and walks to the front of the car. Olivia follows suit.

Once the hood is open, the detectives can see a water/antifreeze mix spewing from the radiator cap which has blown off. Down below, a pool of the mixture is quickly forming on the asphalt.

"Well Liv, looks like we're getting towed back to the 1-6."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N.:  The value of Elliot and Olivia's car is only an estimate courtesy of Yahoo Autos based on the mileage in the story and the equipment I assume the car would have.

Olivia signs her name one last time then closes the manila file folder and adds it to the large stack on the right side of her desk. She reaches to the left of her for the next one when she realizes there are no more there.

"Wow, I am actually caught up on ALL of my paperwork. I think this' the first time that's ever happened" Olivia says, astonished.

"Me too Olivia. We have to celebrate since you know this won't happen again until like 2014" Elliot replies.

"I am in the mood for some seafood and a piece of cherry cheesecake but yeah, we don't have a car right now." Liv continues.

"Let me call the garage and see if they have it ready yet." Elliot replies taking his phone out.

It has been just over four and a half hours since the detectives had to be towed back to the 1-6. Everyone else is out, so the bull pen is quiet, except for Elliot and Olivia who are stuck there for the time being. Olivia gets up and stretches while Elliot talks to the service writer at the NYPD garage. After a few moments he ends the call and looks up at Liv with a less than happy look on his face.

"Well, what'd they say? Did they fix it?" Liv asks beginning to grow impatient.

"Mark said they did what they could but it doesn't look good. He said to come down there and he'll fill us in completely." El replies now standing.

"Great. Let's go see what's up I guess" Liv says turning for the door.

The NYPD Garage is a few blocks down the road from the 1-6. It is a large brick building surrounded by a paved lot that is fenced in. Police vehicles of all sorts sit out front as well as in the lot; some of the vehicles are drivable while others are not and others still are not whole. There are a row of garage doors along the front of the building while an office sits off to one side. The sound of power tools can be heard as soon as Elliot and Olivia walk up to the first garage door which is open.

A blonde man in his early forties wearing blue coveralls splattered with grease and oil sees the detectives approach. He sets his wrench down and goes to greet them.

"Hello, Adam, we're Det. Benson and Stabler. Our burgundy Crown Vic was towed here earlier today" Olivia says, reading the man's name tag.

"Hi. Yes, I know that car. I fixed the brakes last month. Let me take you to Mark at the desk. He can tell you what's going on with it today." Adam replies.

Adam leads Elliot and Olivia into the office where a red-haired man is behind a desk, talking on the phone and writing down information regarding a transmission order. He sees the three enter and holds up and finger to say that he'll be with them in a minute. Adam says goodbye to the detectives then heads back out to the garage. After taking down the necessary information, Mark ends the call and turns his attention to the detectives.

"Hello. You are here about the burgundy Crown Vic that was towed here earlier, right?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Elliot asks.

"We've gotten to know that car very well around here. It's one of the last ones in the NYPD fleet actually." Mark states.

"Really? That can't be a good thing" Olivia replies.

"In your case it is not."

Mark picks up a file from the side of his desk.

"That car has 254, 451 miles on it and it is twelve years old-way past the normal life span for a police car. Plus, let's see, this year alone you have had new brakes, a timing belt, a power steering pump, an O2 sensor, spark plugs and cables, a starter, and now you need a new radiator, thermostat, head gasket, and hoses" Mark reads from his file.

"Damn. That sounds like a lot more work. Were your mechanics able to fix it yet?" El asks.

"No. I am sorry detectives but that's not all. While we had it on the rack we ran several tests on it and it looks like the transmission is about to go and the engine is getting weak. Also there is getting to be a good accumulation of undercarriage rust that is worrisome. I talked to my boss and he said not to fix it, that the NYPD isn't going to put any more money into it since it's too costly and the car's not worth it" Mark explained.

Elliot and Olivia look at each other questioningly then back at Mark.

"So what do we do now? We have to have a car" Olivia asks.

"I was told to send you back to your C.O. - a Capt. Cragen for further information" Mark tells them.

"Where is our car now?" Olivia continues

"It is in the lot out back. If you need anything from it, let me know. I will be here until 6" Mark replies.

"Yeah, we will be back for sure. Liv, let's go see Cragen. Thanks Mark."

"No problem detectives. Sorry about your car. Maybe you'll get a new one."

"I hope so" Elliot says as he and Liv turn to leave the garage.

The detectives walk the two blocks back to the one-six in silence. The heat is still baking the city while the sun continues to beat down upon Elliot and Olivia who are continuously wiping sweat out of their eyes and cursing the unseasonably warm weather. Once at their precinct they head straight for Capt. Cragen's office.

Cragen sees his detectives approach and waves them in.

"I assume you are here about your car?" Cragen asks.

"Yeah. We just talked to Mark at the garage-it looks like our Vic is done with." El states sadly.

"Sorry guys, but your car is only worth a little over $1800 at best while the cost of repairs for what broke today plus and engine and transmission in the near future is over $5000. So, the car is in fact done with, headed for the scrap yard." Cragen explains.

"What now? Does the NYPD have any other cars we can use Capt.?" Liv asks

"Actually we do detectives. The NYPD was able to purchase a few new cars to replace the aging ones that are still on the street. The brass was worried about lawsuits from old, unsafe cars." Cragen explains.

"So we're getting a NEW car?" Elliot asks, his eyes beginning to light up.

"Yes you two are" Cragen answers, pulling two sets of keys from his desk.

Elliot and Olivia eye the silver keys dangling from the basic key rings like they were a 45 karat diamond worth millions of dollars.

"Now, while you two are getting a NEW car, I expect you two to treat it as if it were each other-protect it and care for it like you do one another. And Elliot, no more accidents-the brass was on me for a month after that last one that resulted in $5000 in damage. I assume you remember that one Det. Stabler? The one where you zigged instead of zagged?" Cragen states firmly, still grasping the keys in his hand.

"I do recall it sir. I will not have any more accidents-you have my word. And I will care for and love this new car as much as I do Liv" Elliot states.

Cragen and Olivia just look at Elliot for a moment; he is still fixated on the shiny sets of keys in Cragen's left hand. Olivia begins to turn a slight crimson shade as Elliot's words, his little slip, in front of their boss, sinks in. She looks at Elliot now, silently cursing him for his timing and choice of setting to reveal his feelings and also praying Cragen doesn't call him on his use of the l-word in regards to her.

"Olivia?"

"Uh…yes Capt. Cragen?" Liv stammers.

"You're quiet over there. What do you think- you won't wreck the car will you? You will take as good of care of it as Elliot says he will won't you?" Cragen asks folding his arms across his chest as a crooked smile appears on his face.

"No! I won't even as much as get a door ding, and yes, I feel exactly as Elliot does"

Silently Olivia curses herself repeatedly as she realizes how far she has put her foot in her own mouth. She looks over at her partner again; he is now a crimson shade at her little slip. Olivia gives him a weak smile. He gives her one in return.

"You guys want to go see your NEW car or not?" Cragen asks, breaking the silence.

Both detectives turn to their boss.

"Yes Sir. They reply in unison.

"Here go you."

Cragen hands his two best detectives each a set of keys which they more than happily accept.

"Thank you so much sir."

Again the detectives speak in unison.

"You two do deserve it, as hard as you work. But remember, care for it as you do each other"

"We will sir, and thanks again" Elliot alone replies.

Elliot and Olivia then turn and race out of their boss' office in search of their new set of wheels. Cragen meanwhile just shakes his head at the retreating detectives. Dr. Wong is still right-they are way too close. But there's no way I can split them up, they are my best detectives Cragen thinks to himself while going back to his mountain of paperwork.

A.N.:  Elliot really did have an accident where he "zigged instead of zagged" that caused $5000 in damage. It was a few seasons ago, and at the present I can't recall the name of the episode. And I wonder what kind of car they get? Do they talk about Elliot's little slip? You shall see. Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Wow, all the reviews and alerts are great! Thanks to all! Now here is chapter 3. I do not own Chevrolet, Impala, On Star, or Bluetooth.

**Chapter 3**

Elliot flings open the door to the 1-6 and he and Liv race down the steps and to "their" parking spot. Elliot stops suddenly at the sight before him; Liv crashes right into him, knocking him forwards a bit.

"Look at it Olivia!" Elliot exclaims unphased by the collision.

"I see it! Let's check it out!" Olivia replies heading over to their 2011 Chevy Impala Ls parked along the curb.

Olivia runs her hand down the blue paint, the clear coat glittering in the sunlight. The sedan is flawless without one speck of dirt anywhere to be found, one ding, dent, or even a scratch. The tires even glisten. Now she pushes the unlock button on the key ring then opens the door. Instantly the new car smell fills her nostrils. Gently she climbs in and lets her body sink into the plush driver's seat. Elliot follows suit on the passenger side. She looks over at her partner, smiling giddily.

"This car is awesome. We were so overdo for a new ride El. I love this two-toned neutral and black interior, and the wood trim on the dash looks so fancy. "

"Yeah, and look at this audio system. We have a CD player, satellite radio plus mp3 capability and Bluetooth for our phones. Ooh, we have On-Star too. Hell yeah, Liv, this car is sweet!"

Elliot turns around to check out the rear of the car. After scanning the rest of the interior, he turns back to Olivia with a naughty grin on his face. Olivia stops playing with the audio system and looks at Elliot questioningly.

"What El?"

"Have you noticed how roomy the backseat is Liv? Plenty of room to stretch out and get comfortable" he replies winking at his partner.

Olivia turns to investigate the rear of the car herself.

"Yep, we'll _definitely_ have to check it out. You notice that we have tinted windows too?" Olivia replies, giving Elliot a naughty grin in return.

"Uh huh. Privacy Liv."

The pair stare at one another, eyes locked, both feeling the heat suddenly rise in their bodies. Their pulses race; both know this conversation is in dangerous territory as each can feel the desire beginning to rise from within once again. Olivia licks her lips nervously then breaks the stare. She turns and puts her key into the ignition and turns it, bringing the V-6 to life.

"Let's take this thing for a ride, shall we?" Liv asks.

"Yeah, let's go! Start it up Liv! "

"I did. It's running."

"Wow, it idles so smooth; I can't feel or hear a thing." El states

"I know." Olivia replies as she signals and pulls smoothly into traffic.

Olivia cranks up the a/c as soon as she is safely into traffic. Elliot turns on the satellite radio and begins scanning through stations, pausing to adjust the volume and bass. He stops on an r&b/rap station; he turns the volume way up and starts bobbing his head to the song. Olivia gives her partner a curious glance.

"Feel that bass Liv? It shakes the whole car!" Elliot asks over the music.

Olivia listens for a minute. The bass is indeed thumping hard, vibrating the doors, side mirrors, and the two occupants of the car. As she pulls the Impala up to a stop light, an officer in a marked car gives the detectives a curious glance as well. Elliot waves at him. When the light changes, Olivia hits the gas a bit hard, just to see what the car can do. Instantly the V-6 engages and they are propelled forward, quickly reaching the speed limit. A huge smile crosses Olivia's face as she spots the entrance ramp to the highway. Without hesitation, Olivia guides the car onto the highway. The car reaches 60 then 70 with pure ease. The traffic is light so she puts on the cruise control.

"Where do you feel like heading El?"

"How much gas do we have?"

"Full-tank so we can go pretty damn far."

"Let's get out of the city for sure. I know this great spot on the river. What do you say Liv?"

"Lead the way Elliot."

**A.N. ** I am so happy to finally have this chapter done. It's been in my head for two weeks. But life got crazy as usual. Anyway, up next chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An hour and a half later, Olivia parks the Impala at the edge of a paved lot at the top of a scenic overlook high above the Hudson River. It is late evening, and the temperature has dropped to a manageable eighty two degrees. Elliot and Olivia are the only two people in this spot which is part of a state park. Olivia turns off the air conditioning, puts the front windows down, then shuts off the car. Now she gets out and stretches her body a bit stiff from the drive and unusual seat.

"Just how did you find this spot Elliot, or do I even want to know?" Olivia asks, walking around to the front of the car.

Elliot chuckles, following Liv.

"No, it's not like that. Kathy doesn't know about this spot. Actually I used to camp in this park when I was a Boy Scout then as an Eagle Scout. I've been here a few times since, but not as much as I would like to." Elliot explains.

"Wow, Elliot the Boy Scout who likes to camp. I like this new piece of Elliot."

"Yeah I am not 100% City Boy after all Liv. Isn't this a beautiful view?"

"Yes, it is and so peaceful. It's perfect; it would be a great place to let go after a hard day."

Below the two detectives, the Hudson flows, its water glimmering in the late-day sun. Around it, life goes on; people move about in the hustle and bustle of their day in the noisy, crowed metropolis.

"We definitely have to come back here El" Olivia says, turning to her partner who is gazing down at the world below.

"Most definitely Olivia. We can make this our spot if you want?" Elliot replies, nervously kicking a small rock with his foot, still not looking at his partner.

"Ok. I mean, yeah, we can have lunch up here, relax after a hard case, or whatever" She replies.

Elliot finally turns to face his partner. Her face mirrors his in nervousness.

"Or whatever." He repeats.

The pair stand silent for a moment just looking at each other. Both have shy smiles upon their faces. Elliot fiddles with the hem of his shirt while Olivia twiddles her fingers.

"How about we check out some more channels on the satellite radio? I bet there are a few hundred" Elliot says, finally breaking the silence.

Olivia nods in agreement and they both get back into the car. As promised Elliot turns on the radio and begins scanning the stations again. The radio lands on a rock station playing "Don't Let Go" by Deepfield. Hearing the opening lines, Olivia places her hand upon Elliot's that is controlling the radio.

"This sounds familiar-Toni Braxton did this song. Ooh, I like this version too" Olivia states.

Elliot listens for a moment to the lyrics. The song seems to be talking directly to him and Olivia:

_What's it gonna be cuz I can't pretend._

_ Will we ever be more than friends?_

_ Hold me tight and don't let go._

_ Have the right to lose control; hold me tight and don't let go._

_ I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends._

_ I know that you think that if we move too soon it would only end._

_ I live in misery when you're not around. _

_ I won't be satisfied till we're taking those vows. _

CHORUS:

_They'll be some love- makin', heart- breakin', soul-shakin' _

_ They'll be some love-makin', heart-breakin', soul-shakin'_

_ Runnin' in and out my life has got me so confused._

_ You gotta make the sacrifice, somebody's gotta choose. _

_ And we can make it if we try, for the sake of you and I. _

_ Together we can make it right._

REPEAT VERSE 1 and CHORUS-end.

The song resonates through the Impala as the pair listens intently. Olivia's hand has not yet left its place on top of Elliot's which is still on the radio. Once the song ends, Olivia's hand tightens upon Elliot's; his hand tightens around hers so they are now in effect holding hands. They bring their joined hands down to rest on the center console as the next song starts playing.

"Twelve years. You're still the longest relationship I have ever had with a man Elliot."

"And you're the best relationship I have ever had with a woman Olivia."

Upon hearing that, Olivia's eyes dart right to her partner. His face shows her he is telling her the absolute truth. A startling thought enters her mind like a lightning bolt. She feels around Elliot's left hand with her right one, noting at once the naked ring finger. Her expression changes to one of shock mixed with confusion.

"It was over just after the twins were born; we finally had the sense to legally end it recently" Elliot replies reading Olivia's mind.

"How recent?" she asks, her stomach beginning to grow a bit uneasy.

"The divorce has been finalized for a month, but we've been separated since the first time-we never had the separation reversed. Yes, I moved back, but it didn't last. Even after Eli was born it still was broken. We've been roommates since Eli was about six months old." Elliot explains.

Olivia is dumbfounded. She looks down at their still joined hands then back up at Elliot. She wonders just how she could have missed this. Elliot is her best friend. If she would have known this things would be so different. She pulls her hand from Elliot's and folds it with the other on her lap.

"I didn't notice, but you didn't tell me either. Why didn't you tell me Elliot?" Olivia asks, her voice growing louder.

"Because I am a chicken shit Olivia. I failed and I was too scared, ashamed, and embarrassed to tell you or anyone. I am sorry Olivia. I really am." Elliot tries to explain.

"But I am your partner, your best friend Elliot. You could have at least told me! I wouldn't have told anyone, you know that!"

"I know and again I am sorry."

"We have been partners for twelve years Elliot. Have you ever stopped to think about all that we have been through and what has happened to us in twelve years? Look at all the stake outs in the Crown Vic-hell we put over 200,000 miles on that car working leads, chasing perps, and running to and from scenes. And then there are times like with Gitano that truly tested us Elliot. You put me before the job then and I know you'd do it again in a heartbeat-so would I Elliot. But yet you can't tell me you got a divorce? Maybe I don't know you at all."

"I have thought about it Olivia. I have spent many sleepless nights thinking about you and me, this job, and these last twelve years. You're right; I will put you before the job time and time again. I can't help it Liv. I can't help how I feel" Elliot states, putting his head down into his hand.

"So it's true then. Back in Cragen's office when you agreed to love this car as much as you do me, you meant it-you love me don't you Elliot?"

Elliot remains silent. Never in a million years did he expect to actually have to admit to his love for Olivia to anyone, let alone directly to Olivia's face. He expected that he and Kathy would never last-they were too young and married for all the wrong reasons. He expected that he and Olivia would be partners for a long time from the first case they worked together. He also knew that he loved her from the first moment her laid his eyes upon her. Yet he never fathomed that they would become so close, he would fall so inescapably deeply in love with her, and that they would last this long. However, life has proven Elliot Stabler wrong once more.

"Yes I do Olivia, more than life itself" he finally answers though unable to actually look at her when he does.

"For how long?" Olivia asks.

"Since the moment I saw you walk into the squad room the very first time."

Olivia now falls silent, unable to comprehend what has unfolded before her. She can still remember the very first time she laid eyes upon Elliot Stabler. It was a Monday in early September twelve years ago. She had on a navy blue blouse and gray trousers that accented her ass just right. Her hair was much darker then, very close to her natural shade, yet is was about the length it is now. After speaking with Cragen she headed for the bull pen to find her new partner. Immediately she spotted him across the chaotic squad room; their eyes met. She smiled as she neared what would be their desks. He set down the papers in his hand and smiled back at her. He too had on a navy blue shirt with a light yellow tie and gray slacks.

"We matched that day. We both had on navy blue shirts and gray pants." Olivia says.

"Except that I had on a yellow tie. And I could tell you were new. You had this innocence about you- the job hadn't yet left its mark. Then, as soon as our eyes met and you smiled at me, something just changed. At that point I knew I loved this woman before me." Elliot continues.

"You felt it then too? I dismissed it at first. I thought it was just my nerves upon meeting my new partner in a new unit, but after that first case and especially once we really began to get to know each other I knew I was wrong. I loved you then and I love you now Elliot. And I always will" Olivia admits.

Author's Note: Ok, so the story is going in a bit different direction than I originally anticipated but I think it works. I have just one more chapter planned to tie up the rest of the loose ends. Hope you've enjoyed it up to this point.


End file.
